Sailor Earth Is Back, And Better Than Ever!
by Mystic Fanel
Summary: Previously rated PG-13, now rated R for course language, sex and violence. A crossover between SM and Esca. Megami is now living with her biological brother, Darien, but he doesn't seem to love her much. He yells at her and hits her, but when a strange...
1. A Secret Comes Out

AN: This is my first attempt at anything Sailormoon.  
  
Please, tell me if I have everything right with this, I don't watch Sailormoon.... *_*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
'What?'  
  
'Yes, it's true, you are adopted.'  
  
'I can't believe this..........' Megami fell back in her seat, tears swelling up in her eyes.  
  
It wasn't her, crying just wasn't her. She was strong, brave.  
  
'I'm so sorry dear,' Her mother put her hand on Megami's leg and tried to comfort her. Megami's mother knew when Megami was upset.  
  
'W-Why?'  
  
'We couldn't just come out and say "honey, your adopted".' Her father said.  
  
'Yes, we were waiting for the right time,' Megami's mother continued.  
  
'Why now then? Why is now the right time?' Megami asked her foster parents.  
  
'Your brother, Darien,.............' Megami's father started.  
  
'My brother?'  
  
', has contacted us. He wants you to live with him.' Her father finished.  
  
'That's right, he said he had been looking for you for quit some time. We told him, that we had to talk to you first..............' Megami's mother told her. Her father just shook his head in agreement.  
  
'Oh..............' Everything was happening so fast for Megami. 'Where does......... He live?'  
  
'In Tokyo.'  
  
'We really think you should go with him, it would be best, it has been ten years since he has seen you.' Megami's mother looked into her eyes lovingly.  
  
'I guess I could go, I mean, he is my brother.' Megami gave in, but she was convinced it was the right thing to do.  
  
Megami was a thirteen year old girl with blonde hair cut short like a boy. Some people actually thought she was a boy when she didn't wear anything tight.  
  
Megami thought she had nothing to lose, she had lived in three different countries (Saudi Arabia, Canada, Riyadh, Abqaiq, and America) , gone to the Little League World Championships (LLWC), she had played soccer and baseball (mostly baseball), she had won numerous awards for both sports), if Megami hadn't been at the LLWC the team from her country wouldn't have won, she had gone to many "Allstar" games and won awards every time, Megami had received the best grades in her class since second grade (she's now in the transition between 7th and 8th grade) and she had done many other amazing things in her lifetime.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Megami had packed some of the most important things to her and had gotten on a plane to Tokyo after saying good-bye to all of her friends and family.  
  
Upon arriving in some unknown airport Megami walked out with the other swarms of people around her and looked for her brother that was supposed to pick her up.  
  
She looked around and didn't see anyone that looked like him. Suddenly a group of girls walked up to her.  
  
'Ummm, excuse me, but are you Megami Sun?' A girl with brown hair in a pony-tail asked Megami.  
  
'Uhh, yea, who are you?' Megami had no idea who the group of girls were.  
  
There were six girls in all. The one that had talked to Megami with brown hair in a pony-tail. One had long blonde hair past her waist. Another one had black hair past her waist. There was also a girl with short blue hair. One of the youngest looking of the girls had pink hair in pig tails. Then, there was another girl with blonde hair, in pigtails, she was holding a paper bag and stuffing her mouth with what looked like doughnuts.  
  
'We were sent to pick you up.' The girl with blue hair said happily. 


	2. Brother and Sister are Reunited

AN: I hope you liked the last chapter. Please R&R so I can know!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
'We were sent to pick you up.' The girl with blue hair said happily.  
  
She seems nice, Megami thought, her mood rising a little bit.  
  
'Where's my brother?' Megami asked.  
  
'Oh, he couldn't come, something came up.' The girl with black long hair said.  
  
'Yea, so he sent us to pick you up.' The girl with the doughnuts and crumbs all over the place said with a mouth full of food.  
  
Megami gave her a disgusted look. 'Ummm........ Yea.........'  
  
'Come on.' The girl with blue hair smiled at Megami.  
  
A little while later, Megami was introduced to her brother, Darien Shields.  
  
'So, I'm Megami Shields now?' Megami asked her new found brother shyly as they drove in his red sports car back to her new home.  
  
He looks about 20 or 21 years old..... Megami thought looking away from Darien.  
  
He laughed lightly. 'Yes, you are. I can show you around a little bit before school starts,' He told Megami.  
  
'School...............?' Megami was confused, really confused.  
  
Another laugh, 'Yes, school. You are going to go to the same school Serena and Ami are going to.'  
  
'Your friends..............' Megami felt a little angry.  
  
Are his friends really that important? Maybe.........Maybe he just wants me to go to a school where I know at least a few people.......... Megami thought.  
  
They pulled into a parking lot behind an apartment building and got out of Darien's car. Darien helped Megami carry her bags up to his quite roomy apartment.  
  
As Megami walked in, the kitchen was to the right. There were two sofas, one facing a window, the other facing away. In between the two sofas was a small table. On the far end of the sofas was a large TV. There were two doors off to the right, near the kitchen.  
  
Megami looked up at Darien. Darien looked down at her, a little surprise on his face.  
  
'Uh...... Your room is the first one.' Darien smiled a little sheepishly at Megami. Megami and Darien walked into her room.  
  
There was a bed in the middle of the wall to the left as they walked in. On the left side of the bed was a bedside table with a lamp on it, on the other side was metallic colored shelves that went to the corner of the room. The shelves stopped at a window with a small balcony, then they continued on and turned into a corner desk with a Dell computer on it. The shelves continued on from there for only for a less than a foot and stopped a little way away from a small consol that had a TV, small speakers and space underneath that had a tape player in it, there was also extra room to fit a few game systems in it. A few inches away from the TV was a small closet.  
  
'I hope you like it, your parents sent the computer from your old home, it is exactly the same one, they also sent a few books, cds, and other things as well.' Darien told Megami.  
  
'Thanks.' Megami said, turning a little red at the cheeks.  
  
The phone suddenly started to ring. Darien quickly went to answer it. 


	3. Moving In

AN: I finally posted a new chapter!! I don't know if this story is really going anywhere though................  
  
(sighs) Well, here we go.............  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Megami walked deeper into her room and sat down on her bed. Darien walked into her room again.  
  
'I'm sorry Megami, I'm going to go now, and I'll see you later.' Darien told her.  
  
'Going somewhere? Where?' Megami asked, she couldn't believe that Darien was just leaving her there, alone.  
  
'I'll call in about an hour and a half to check up.' And Darien left, left Megami just sitting on her bed without a clue of what to do.  
  
Megami decided to unpack a little bit and put books, cds and things on the shelves. She unpacked some extra clothes and opened up her closet to put them in, she was glad to find that a set of three drawers had been installed inside the closet, along with some overhead shelving to hang clothes and store things on.  
  
Megami also found the boxes Darien had mentioned earlier from her foster parents. There were about nine boxes. She opened every single one, and was delighted to find that she had everything that she had wanted.  
  
There were enough books and cds (including any kind of video game) there to finish filling up all of the shelves in her room. There were about three boxes of that.  
  
In two other boxes were clothes, shirts, pants, etc. There were two more boxes that had video game systems and accessories for them in it. There was a PS2, Game Cube, Playstation 1, Dreamcast, Nintendo, Nintendo 64 and a stereo (I know it's not a game system, but oh well).  
  
There were two boxes left, when Megami opened them, there were only some miscellaneous things in them. Like key chains, one or two pairs of shoes, note pads, clock, watch, pens (and accessories and junk related to school and writing), and many more things.  
  
It had been about two hours when Megami heard the door open and voices. She was too tired to care who it was, robber, rapist, murderer, Darien, she didn't care.  
  
Megami had just been sitting on her bed for the past hour playing countless video games.  
  
Darien suddenly stuck his head inside her door. 'Hey there kiddo, you still up this late?'  
  
'Jet-lag.' Megami was mesmerized with her video game.  
  
'Darien, hurry up!' A girl's voice called out from the living room.  
  
'You better get to sleep, or you will be up all night Megami, I'll see you tomorrow, good-night.' Darien gave his farewells.  
  
'Good-night Darien.' Megami replied as she crawled over to the end of her bed and turned off her video game and the TV.  
  
Darien left and closed the door behind him. Megami changed into the pajamas she had and crawled into bed, exhausted from jet-lag and emptying her boxes.  
  
~~~~The Next Day~~~~  
  
Megami lazily rolled over in her bed, her eyes suddenly met her bedside clock, and it read 12:30 p.m. (half past noon). Megami sat up quickly in bed. She wasn't used to sleeping in like that, but on the other hand, she did have jet-lag and had stayed up late the night before.  
  
Megami groaned and sat up in bed. Her short bleach blonde hair was strewn all over. She yawned.  
  
There was a knock at the door. 'Come in!' Megami called, letting another yawn escape her lips. 


	4. School!

There was a knock at the door. 'Come in!' Megami called, letting another yawn escape her lips.  
  
The door slowly opened and Darien stepped in. 'You slept long.'  
  
Megami looked over at him. Darien was just wearing a pair of pants, and his slippers, but that was all, no shirt.  
  
'Uh, yea, I did.' Megami smiled.  
  
Darien walked over to her. Megami reached up and wrapped her arms around his torso. Darien kissed her four-head and wrapped his arms around her in turn.  
  
~~~~A little more than two months later~~~~  
  
Megami had settled in pretty well, she didn't have many friends, and school hadn't started yet. She had met all of Darien's friends, including his girlfriend, which she had not taken much of a liking to.  
  
Darien's girlfriend had hung off of him constantly while Megami had been around him. Megami didn't mind, just that she couldn't believe how Darien could like someone like that.  
  
The girls' name was Serena, she had blonde hair that was put up in two balls at the top and her hair hung down from those. Serena seemed to love to read Mangas. She always seemed late as well, and always liked to eat junk food.  
  
Darien had enrolled Megami in the same school as his girlfriend and his friend Ami, Juuban Junior High School.  
  
Megami knew her brother's friends pretty good, but she did not talk to them much. She was a pretty solitary person. Megami spent most of her time either in her room or taking walks in the park.  
  
School was going to start in a few days, and Megami was having some doubts.  
  
'Darien,' Megami walked up to Darien in the living room.  
  
'What is it?' Darien asked, still concentrating on the paper work he had spread across the long coffee table.  
  
'Are you sure I should be in ninth grade at this school?' Megami asked him.  
  
'Of course, when you took that test to determine what grade was right for you, you were good enough to skip to ninth grade.' Darien reassured Megami.  
  
'I guess your right.................' Megami walked back to her room.  
  
  
  
~~~~The Second Week of School~~~~  
  
'Can you believe that she got into this grade? She should be a grade lower than us!' Serena complained to Ami, Naru, and Gurio as it rained outside. (I don't know Naru and Gurio's English names)  
  
'She seems very smart, I don't mind to have her in our grade, let alone our class.' Ami said coolly.  
  
'I agree,' Gurio started, pushing his classes up on his face. 'She seems very smart, and even cuter.' Gurio said, looking over in the direction of his new classmate.  
  
Naru hit Gurio over the head. 'I can't believe you can say that! You haven't even met her! She could be a total brat!' Naru scolded Gurio.  
  
'I think she is a very sweet girl, she just needs to open up a bit more.' Ami said, smiling.  
  
'I don't know, she might just be trying to win over my poor Darien's heart.' Serena whined.  
  
'Oh Serena, you're just jealous!' Ami laughed. Naru and Gurio laughed along with her as Serena fumed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ AN: I have no clue what Naru and Gurio's English names are!!  
  
(sighs) I'm one of those authors that has the stupid idea to make a crossover fic with the main anime being one that they have barely watched........ 


	5. Saved From The Rain

At lunch, everyone ate inside, as it was raining even harder than it had in the morning.  
  
Megami was quietly eating her lunch at her desk when Serena walked up to her. Serena grinned wickedly at her.  
  
Boy, will Megami be surprised when she doesn't have an umbrella, she'll get soaked on her way home! Serena thought as she started talking to Megami.  
  
'Uh.......... Megami, can I borrow your umbrella for the rest of lunch?' Serena asked Megami, faking a sweet tone.  
  
Megami was caught a little off-guard by someone walking up to her and talking to her, especially Serena. They hadn't really taken a liking to each other.  
  
'Ummm............. Sure, why not?' Megami handed Serena her umbrella.  
  
'Thanks Megami!' Serena smiled at her and walked out of the classroom.  
  
'Hehehe, Megami will sure be surprised when she doesn't get this back!' Serena laughed quietly to herself.  
  
At the end of the day, Serena quickly left to go home, walking with Ami part of the way. She had arranged a date with Darien the day before, after they had talked on the phone. Serena had put Megami's umbrella in her backpack after getting it from her.  
  
Back at the school, Megami was waiting for her brother to come and pick her up. A group of Senior boys were standing in a group talking, on the other side of the steps that Megami was on.  
  
'He's not coming................' Megami sighed and looked at her watch. It was almost four thirty. 'And Serena took my umbrella,'  
  
Megami decided to just walk home in the now pouring rain. She stepped off of the steps and someone held their umbrella over her.  
  
She looked over and saw one of the Senior boys. He smiled sweetly at her.  
  
'An angel like you shouldn't have to walk home all alone in the rain without an umbrella.' The boy smiled at her. 'I'll walk you home.'  
  
'Oh,' Megami blushed. 'Thank you, uh...........' Megami didn't know the Senior boys' name.  
  
'I'm Arima, and you are?' The boy introduced himself.  
  
'I'm Megami Shields.' Megami smiled, Arima smiled back.  
  
'Was someone supposed to pick you up?' Arima asked Megami.  
  
'Yea, my brother, he promised...............' Megami told Arima, she felt like such a fool in front of him.  
  
'That's horrible, a gentleman should never make a girl wait!' Arima said, a little angry. Megami looked up at him and blushed as they cut through the park on their way to Megami's apartment.  
  
When they reached Megami's apartment building, Arima insisted on walking Megami to her apartment, to make sure she got in.  
  
'Thanks for walking me home, Arima that was really sweet of you.' Megami thanked him. He smiled at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
AN: Serena's scheme was sooooo stupid!!  
  
At least that's what I thought. Who would take someone else's umbrella?  
  
It's stupid, yet again, it seems to suit Serena well. The scheme I mean. She doesn't seem like the kind of person to do anything terribly mean to someone, especially my poor girl Megami!! 


	6. Some Confusing Questions

'Thanks for walking me home, Arima that was really sweet of you.' Megami thanked him. He smiled at her.  
  
'No problem,' Arima suddenly leaned in and kissed Megami on the lips.  
  
The door to the apartment suddenly swung open and Darien and Serena were standing at the door. They were shocked to see Megami and some boy kissing. Arima pulled out quickly.  
  
'Darien!' Megami called out surprised, and embarrassed.  
  
'I better get going now, I'll see you later Megami.' Arima quickly left after that.  
  
'Oh, Megami, who was that?' Serena teased her.  
  
'Serena was just leaving,' Darien butted in and gave Serena a little push signaling that it was time for her to leave. She left.  
  
Megami tried to get past Darien and into her room without having to talk or look at him, but he quickly blocked her way.  
  
'Who was that?' Darien asked Megami.  
  
'No one,' Megami tried to avoid his eyes.  
  
'Who was it?' Darien persisted again.  
  
'A senior,' Megami let it slip out. Darien sighed.  
  
'He's too old for you.' Darien told his little sister.  
  
Megami glared up at him angrily. 'Look who's talking, Mister I'm- dating-a-ninth-grader!' Megami shot back.  
  
'I'm just trying to protect you, I don't want you to get hurt.' Darien retorted.  
  
'If you don't want to hurt me, then --- then........ Just leave me alone!' Megami blurted out angrily, pushing Darien aside and running to her room. Megami closed and locked the door behind her, collapsing in total despair onto her bed. She started to cry, something totally new to her.  
  
Darien could hear Megami crying, he walked up to her door, raising his hand to knock on it, but put it down, her words ringing in his ears. He didn't know what to do in a situation like that, he had dealt with Serena crying, but not a little sister, and he barely knew her too. That made things even harder to figure out.  
  
Megami pulled out the journal she had kept ever since she had moved to Tokyo. Everyday she wrote down exactly what happened. Megami liked Arima, but not the way that he liked her.  
  
The next day, Megami woke up to find that Darien had already left for work. He had left a little note on the refrigerator. All it said was "Gone to work".  
  
Megami felt relieved, she didn't have to face Darien until that night, when he came home.  
  
Megami got ready for school and left, but as she was walking out of the apartment building, Arima was waiting for her. He approached her.  
  
'Oh, it's you............' Megami wasn't very happy to see anyone, especially Arima.  
  
'I'm really sorry about yesterday; it wasn't really gentleman-like. I hope -- we can be friends?' Arima apologized.  
  
'I suppose, it wouldn't hurt, right?' Megami felt pretty sorry for Arima, she had just assumed who he was, and never really knew who he was. The both smiled and walked to school together.  
  
  
  
~~~~A few months later~~~~  
  
  
  
Arima and Megami had become best friends. They did everything together and always spent as much time as possible together. People thought that they were the strangest pair in the whole school.  
  
Arima was the most popular boy in the school, not to mention a senior. Girls hung off of him whenever they could. He was also the smartest senior boy, and the most handsome to boot. Arima was a very nice gentleman; he always helped girls, of any age. That is what drew him to Megami.  
  
Megami wasn't the most popular girl, by far. She was only in Junior high; she was three years younger than Arima. People always thought they were walking all over Megami, but in fact, they weren't. Megami didn't always seem very lady-like; she sometimes acted and seemed very tomboyish, especially because of the way her hair was cut.  
  
Over the months, Megami thought that the relationship between her and her brother would have gotten better, but infact, it had gotten worse. Darien still treated her nicely, but often treated her like a young child or a toddler.  
  
Megami knew a lot about Darien and his friends, no one thought that Megami paid that much attention to what people where telling her, but she did. On the other hand, Darien and his friends knew almost nothing about Megami; they didn't know what month she was born, her favorite color, or anything.  
  
Megami was always being disappointed with things. Darien had been making a lot of promises to Megami, like to help her with school projects, go to the movies with her, pick her up after school, and other things, but, so far, Darien hadn't kept one promise to Megami.  
  
Darien always said that something important had come up, like something was more important than picking up your little sister after school. Megami didn't really mind if Darien said he had been called in for work or something, but what really bugged her was when he said that he had forgotten, or that he had made a date with Serena, or had to help Serena or he friends.  
  
It confused Megami, why did her brother say that he wanted to get closer to her and know her better, when he didn't even try?  
  
'Megami, I'm really sorry I haven't been there for you a lot lately,' Darien started; he had come into Megami's room after school to talk with her.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Darien is ignoring his sis, Serena hates her, and everyone else is undecided. 


	7. Candy Gone Stale

'Megami, I'm really sorry I haven't been there for you a lot lately,' Darien started; he had come into Megami's room after school to talk with her.  
  
Darien had talked to Serena's parents to get some help on how to deal with his new found sister. He had gotten all he wanted, and a little more. Serena's parents had gotten into a talk on puberty and all the changes that would happen.  
  
'It's okay, I know you have a girlfriend and friends and a job. I know all of those things can be demanding at times.' Megami said as she paused the video game she had been playing.  
  
Yea, especially the girlfriend part, Megami thought, thinking about all the cruel things Serena had said, and all the bad things Serena had made up about Megami and told her other friends.  
  
'Yes, I was wondering if you'd like to go to a movie tonight.' Darien asked Megami. Megami was shocked; Darien had never asked her anything like that before.  
  
'Really? You want to take me to a movie, tonight?' Megami was so excited about it.  
  
'Yes, a movie tonight.' Darien smiled; Megami squealed happily and tackled Darien, the two of them almost falling off of the bed. Darien laughed.  
  
'Come on, you should change, the movie is going to start in a little while.' Darien said, prying Megami off of his body. Megami smiled happily and changed into a clean shirt and jeans.  
  
Megami and Darien were driving to the movie when he stopped in front of a house.  
  
'What are we doing here?' Megami asked, growing a little suspicious.  
  
'Oh, Serena is coming to the movie as well.' Darien said coolly.  
  
Serena approached the car and jumped in the back seat.  
  
'Hi!' Serena called happily. Megami was shocked; she suddenly realized that the night was going to get even worse.  
  
They arrived at the movies, bought some popcorn and went in. They were going to see the movie 'Ghost Ship'.  
  
The three of them were sitting in the middle of one of the rows while watching the movie. Megami was sitting on Darien's right and Serena was sitting on his left.  
  
The movie was about twenty five minutes into it when Serena leaned over and kissed Darien sweetly on the cheek. Megami didn't really notice it until the two of them practically started making-out during the movie. Megami looked over at Darien, she was turning red. The movie theatre wasn't very full, but there were still people there.  
  
'Darien! Please, stop it!' Megami pleaded with him, tugging on the sleeve of his jacket. Darien just ignored her. 


	8. Darien's True Colors

Megami stood up abruptly and walked out of the movie theatre, tears swelling up in her eyes. Megami came bursting out of the theatre, throwing the un-eaten popcorn in the garbage.  
  
Megami stood outside the theatre where the movie was being shown until the movie let out. Darien and Serena came out, holding hands.  
  
Darien didn't even say anything to Megami, not an apology or anything. Megami just followed the two outside to Darien's car and climbed into the backseat.  
  
After dropping off Serena at her house, Darien looked back at Megami through the rearview mirror. Megami had her head in her hands.  
  
'You know, that was rude of you to leave the movie like that.' Darien scolded Megami. Megami hiccupped, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
'Oh yea, that was really rude of me! You said we were going to the movie together, I thought we would be able to be together, but I guess your girlfriend is a lot more important than your little sister that you love so much!' Megami chocked out finally.  
  
'How Dare You!' Darien yelled angrily at her, 'I was trying to be nice to you, I guess you can't appreciate that you little brat!' Darien yelled again. He quickly turned back and started driving back to his apartment.  
  
There was a strange silence between the two as Darien kept on driving as Megami quietly cried to herself.  
  
Megami couldn't stop herself from crying, or shaking. Darien had been so cruel to her, was that the way he acted without his girlfriend? Is that the way he truly was?  
  
Yes, it is, Megami finally thought. This thought made her hiccup suddenly; she quickly covered her mouth with her hands as the tears that had slowly slowed down started streaming down her face.  
  
Darien glanced up at the rear view mirror, but quickly looked back to the road, ignoring Megami's crying.  
  
As soon as they reached the apartment, Megami rushed to her room. The night had turned out nothing like she had imagined it. She thought it would be fun, and she would become closer to her brother, but the exact opposite happened.  
  
Megami stuffed back the tears and quickly grabbed the wireless phone that she had been given and dialed Arima's number. She knew it was a little late, she hoped he wouldn't get mad at her.  
  
'Hello?' A woman with a silky soft voice answered the phone.  
  
'C-Can I please - speak t-to Arima?' Megami finally choked out, knowing she probably sounded foolish over the phone.  
  
In the background Megami could hear the woman calling out to Arima. As Megami could hear Arima come near the phone, she could hear the woman tell him that it sounded like "a very upset young girl".  
  
'Hello?' Arima's voice suddenly asked.  
  
'A-Arima.........' Megami was so relieved to hear his calm voice.  
  
'Megami!? What's wrong, you seem so upset!' Arima sounded very concerned.  
  
Megami started to weep again. 'Oh Arima! Darien tricked me into going along with him on a date with his girlfriend Serena!' Megami cried.  
  
'Don't worry Megami, I'll come right over!' Arima offered her.  
  
'No, don't.........' Megami pleaded.  
  
'Then you can stay the night here if he is mistreating you!' Arima told her again.  
  
'No, its okay, Darien won't hurt me.........' Megami told Arima, she didn't even believe what she was telling him, but hoped it was true.  
  
'Then come to my house tomorrow morning, as early as you can, it doesn't matter how early.' Arima said. Megami agreed. The two of them said good-bye and hung up.  
  
Megami cried herself to sleep that night, only wanting to see Arima the next morning.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: I hope everyone that is still reading this story liked this chapter.  
  
Kinda short one I thought. ^_^ 


	9. A Mysterious Woman

Megami cried herself to sleep that night, only wanting to see Arima the next morning.  
  
The next morning didn't come soon enough for Megami. It was Saturday, but she woke up at about 7:30, she got dressed, Darien had already left for work. Megami left the apartment at 8:06 to go and see Arima.  
  
Megami knocked on the door that was presented before her; it was quite a large house. Megami hadn't known that Arima was so rich! She looked down at the paper in her hand that Arima had scribbled his address on to make sure she was at the right place, she was.  
  
Megami knocked on the door, and waited until someone answered, it was Arima.  
  
'Arima!' Megami called out as she fell on to his chest, he wrapped his arms around her as she started crying.  
  
Megami didn't notice a woman standing in a nearby door way watching them.  
  
The woman had her arms crossed as she watched Megami. The woman had beautiful honey colored hair that went with her sky blue eyes. She had soft colored skin. The woman was wearing traditional Japanese clothes (a beautiful kimono with a complicated design on it).  
  
Arima showed Megami to his room. His room was much bigger than Megami's; it was about five to six times the size of hers. Arima showed her to his bed and laid her down on it, he crawled on top of her.  
  
'Shhh........... It's alright now, your safe with me.' Arima cooed.  
  
'Arima, I don't think he loves me, he says he does, but I'm not sure. Last night he yelled at me, like I wasn't his sister, like I was just a rag doll.' Megami choked out, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Arima quickly wiped them away. 'Please, don't cry, I can't stand to see you cry. An angel shouldn't have to be hurt this way.' Arima tried to sooth Megami. Megami sighed.  
  
'You think I'm an angel?' Megami asked.  
  
'Yes, I do. You seem so pure, that's what drew me to you.' Arima told Megami. She smiled happily. Arima was still on top of Megami (I know what you're thinking you hetais, but it's not true!). 'I'll always be here for you, you know that, right?' Arima asked.  
  
'Yes, I know, that's why I called you.' Megami said.  
  
After a little while of talking, and Arima comforting Megami, Megami was ready to go back to Darien's apartment. As she was leaving though, Arima's mother approached her (the woman from before).  
  
The woman walked gracefully across the threshold towards Megami. 'My dear, I know it may be hard for a young lady like yourself to adjust to such a situation as this, even though some people may seem to hate you, do not worry, deep down they truly love you with all their heart.' The woman paused and reached into her kimono, pulling out a beautiful locket. 'This is for you. It will give you strength, and the courage to go on. Whenever you feel no one is there, always remember this locket.' Arima's mother finished, smiled at Megami and walked gracefully away.  
  
Megami just stood there, entranced with the woman. Megami closed her eyes, and held the locket to her chest. She felt much better than she had before.  
  
The locket was a beautiful gold and white color. Megami wasn't sure if it was real gold and marble or not.  
  
As Megami was walking home through the sunlight park she stopped to open the star shaped locket, wondering what was inside it. She opened it up to see a picture; it was small, but still big enough to see the picture quite well.  
  
There was a beautiful woman with honey colored in a long white almost silver dress wearing some sort of diamond crown standing next to a man with pitch black hair wearing some sort of strange tuxedo looking outfit. The man was wearing what looked like a golden crown. On the other side of the man a little ahead of him, was a young man.  
  
The young man was wearing a black tuxedo with a cape. The young man had one of his hands on the shoulder of what looked like a girl about the age of Megami.  
  
The girl had hair cut short just like Megami's, her eyes were midnight blue, exactly like Megami's eyes. The young girl was wearing a white dress, fringed with gold colored cloth. She wore a diamond tiara, smaller than the other woman's crown.  
  
'Hello there little girl.' Someone greeted Megami.  
  
Megami looked up and took a step back in surprise. Megami looked up; it was a man standing on a tree branch above Megami.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
AN: Looks like trouble. ^_^  
  
I always like trouble!!  
  
I hope that was a good chapter! Please R&R!! 


	10. A Blinding Light Draws Two Together

Megami took another step back, straining her neck to look up at the strange man. The man narrowed his eyes as he stared down at her.  
  
The man jumped down from the large branch and landed a few feet from Megami. Megami was scared now; she didn't know who the man was. The man started walking towards her.  
  
'Stay away from me!' Megami called out, trying to hide her fear with anger. The man swiftly grabbed her shoulders, pulling her closer to him, and causing Megami to drop her locket.  
  
'I've finally found you; I've been searching for you for a very long time Princess.' The man said maniacally. The back of the man's shirt started to bulge and two dragons like wings sprouted from his back.  
  
'What? What are you talking about? Just let go of me you weirdo!' Megami cried out. 'Help me! Someone please, help!' Megami screamed at the top of her lungs. The man holding her didn't seem stunned at all by this.  
  
He laughed. 'No one can help you now, no one.'  
  
'You better think twice about that!' Someone called from behind them.  
  
The man looked back over his shoulder just in time to see the sword come down. The sword sliced off the man's head as a strange white flash beamed.  
  
Megami fell back, blinded by the light. She landed next to where she had dropped her new found locket.  
  
Megami opened her eyes to see maroon ones staring back at her. Megami sat up, startled. She hit her head against the head of the person with maroon eyes.  
  
'Oww!' Megami rubbed her four head with her hand.  
  
'Are you alright Miss?' The man with maroon eyes asked. Megami blinked her eyes a few times, clearing up her vision and then looked at the man.  
  
The man was wearing some kind of strange robes; they were beige and an aqua green color. He had maroon eyes and a strange purple tear drop tattoo under his right eye. His hair was aqua and in the style of a mullet.  
  
'Miss?' The man inquired again. Megami shook her head.  
  
'Yes, I'm fine. And you are...................................?' Megami hadn't caught his name yet.  
  
'I am Lord Folken Lacour de Fanel.' The man addressed himself.  
  
'Oh.............. Uh........... My name is Megami, Megami Shields.' Megami said, she felt a little insignificant compared to the man that had rescued her.  
  
'Megami Shields that is a cute name, perfect for a young lady like yourself.' The man smiled at her. Megami blushed wildly at the comment.  
  
'Thank you, uh....... Mr. Fanel.' Megami looked sheepishly at him, they were both still sitting on the ground.  
  
'Just call me Folken.' Folken told Megami. She smiled.  
  
'Uh, where is my locket?' Megami asked, looking around the ground.  
  
Folken stood up, Megami followed his lead. 'Here, I picked it up for you.' Folken said, holding out the locket to Megami.  
  
'Thank you so much.' Megami blushed and smiled up at her savior. 'What was that *thing*?' Megami shook at the thought of that strange man with the reptile like wings.  
  
'I don't know, but it is best we forget, it's gone now.' Folken told Megami. Folken walked Megami home after that, making sure she got there safely.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
AN: Megami's colors are shown now. ^_^  
  
I hope everyone liked that one! 


	11. Ice Cream

'I don't know, but it is best we forget, it's gone now.' Folken told Megami. Folken walked Megami home after that, making sure she got there safely.  
  
  
  
~~~~Another Place~~~~  
  
  
  
'I can't believe this!' Safiro yelled angrily. 'He shouldn't be here, he can't be here!' Safiro screamed as he watched the glowing orb in front of him show Megami and Folken walking to her apartment.  
  
Safiro had short blonde hair, to go along with his short temper. He had dark red eyes that were always narrowed on something or someone.  
  
'You highness, maybe if we try to separate them, we will be able to get the girl.' One of Safiro's minions recommended.  
  
'Don't tell me what to do!' Safiro yelled at him.  
  
  
  
~~~~Back with Megami~~~~  
  
  
  
'Where were you Megami?' Darien asked Megami. Megami looked up at her brother who was angrily looking down at her.  
  
Megami thought she shouldn't tell Darien about the man with dragon wings or Folken. Megami looked up at her brother, trying to come up with a quick lie.  
  
'I went to Arima's house this morning and I--' Megami was quickly cut off by Darien.  
  
'Arima who?' Darien asked angrily.  
  
'You know, my best friend I told you about a little while ago...........' Megami told Darien, hoping he wouldn't get angry.  
  
'Oh, and how old is this Arima girl?' Darien asked, not realizing his foolish mistake.  
  
Megami held herself back from correcting him. 'She's a senior, just a little older than me.' Megami said, turning red under the pressure. Megami wasn't really lying, she was just going with the flow that Darien had created. Everything was the truth except the "she" part.  
  
'Why did you go to this Arima's house?' Darien asked Megami, pounding her with more questions.  
  
'I promised her I would, and besides, her mother wanted to meet me.' Megami lied again, Arima had probably told his mother about Megami, and his mother had probably wanted to meet Megami already, but Megami hadn't been told that.  
  
'Oh I see, and why are you home so late? It's already 12:30!' Darien pointed to the clock in the kitchen that read half past noon.  
  
'Gomen nasai!' Megami apologized to Darien. Darien sighed.  
  
'Oh, its alright, I've been really hard on you lately, and you need a break.' Darien apologized. Megami smiled happily, she practically tackled him while trying to hug him. 'Let's go out and get some ice cream. Just the two of us.' Darien said.  
  
'Yea!' Megami called out happily.  
  
Megami and Darien had gotten their ice cream and were now walking down the street happily chatting away. They were on the opposite side of the street when Serena spotted them from the malt shop.  
  
'Hey! That's Megami with my Darien!' Serena called out angrily as she spotted the two siblings walking down the street.  
  
Makoto laughed uncomfortably, 'It's not like she's going to steal him away from you Serena!' Makoto's laugh turned into a more full hearted one.  
  
'What!? She's going to steal my Darien from me?!' Serena was now totally panic-stricken.  
  
'Hahaha! Look at you Serena! You're so jealous of a little girl that you can't stand her being with Darien, and she is his own sister!' Rei laughed at Serena, teasing her.  
  
'Well you would be doing the same thing if you were me! I have been with Darien longer than she has! She has no right to take him away from me!' Serena angrily shot back at Rei.  
  
'Well, if I were you, I would be really nice to his little sister. She has probably been through a lot, if I was Darien's girlfriend, I would always be with his little sister.' Rei said, showing off that she would have been much nicer than Serena had been to Megami, even though she might have still been a little jealous.  
  
Serena and Rei started arguing about it loudly. 'Now, now, you two shouldn't fight about it.' Makoto was waving her hands between them slightly and was smiling sheepishly.  
  
'Makoto is right, you two shouldn't fight, and Rei is right as well, Serena, you should treat Megami better than you have.' Minako pointed out as Serena and Rei calmed down a bit.  
  
'Fine, then I'll go and be friends with her right now!' Serena stood up and ran out of the malt shop and towards Darien and Megami, her friends trying to follow her.  
  
'Darien, wait up!' Serena called out to Darien, waving to him.  
  
Darien turned around just in time for Serena to clamp on to his left arm and hang off of him.  
  
'Ughh.......... Serena!' Darien called out in surprise. Megami just closed her mouth, waiting for the inevitable to happen. Darien to leave her for his girlfriend and break his promise.  
  
'Oh Darien, why didn't you invite me to have ice cream with you to? I wasn't very busy you know.' Serena whined to Darien.  
  
'Serena, I was just trying to do something with Megami for once, with no one else there.' Darien said, closing his eyes in exasperation.  
  
'Serena!' Rei called out angrily from behind them. Rini grabbed on to one of Serena's arms while Ami Makoto grabbed on to the other.  
  
'Sorry Darien, you know how Serena is!' Minako tried to make everything better. Serena was about to protest when Rei covered her mouth.  
  
'Yes, we are really sorry Darien.' Ami continued on. 'We were just going to go to the arcade when we saw you and your sister.' Ami smiled at Darien. Darien sweat dropped and chuckled a little uncomfortably. 


	12. Black Winged Angel

'Yes, we are really sorry Darien.' Ami continued on. 'We were just going to go to the arcade when we saw you and your sister.' Ami smiled at Darien. Darien sweat dropped and chuckled a little uncomfortably.  
  
'That's alright.' Darien said, smiling sheepishly and rubbing his head.  
  
'I guess you two should be going now!' Minako called out suddenly.  
  
'Uh........... Yea we should.' Darien replied a little confused.  
  
When they were out of ear reach Megami looked up at Darien. 'That was weird.' Megami said, feeling a little uncomfortable.  
  
Darien laughed, trying to break the awkwardness between the two siblings. 'Yea, I suppose they can do that sometimes.' Darien smiled.  
  
'Oh, I see.'  
  
Megami and Darien started walking through the park. Megami felt a little uneasy at first walking through the park, but she felt better than she would have alone, because she was with her brother.  
  
'Hello.' Someone said from behind them.  
  
Megami and Darien turned around. The man that had spoken was not alone; there were eight other people behind. Megami had such a bad feeling about those people; they had a dark evil aura around them.  
  
'D-Darien............' Megami murmured as she cowered behind Darien. The men seemed strangely like the man from before.  
  
'Who are you?' Darien demanded angrily.  
  
The man that had spoken before just laughed. 'Now, now, that is not your problem, now is it?' the man teased Darien.  
  
The man was wearing a black suit and black sun glasses, while the men behind him were also wearing black suits, the coats for the suit had coat tails with blue clothe underneath, the cuffs were blue, they were wearing blue bow ties (kinda anything like that), blue gloves, and blue shoes with black laces.  
  
'Now come with us Megami.' The man from before said (well, actually, more like ordered), he held out his hand to Megami.  
  
'You're not taking her!' Darien stood in front of Megami to protect her.  
  
'Fine then, we'll do it the hard way.' The man smiled sinisterly.  
  
The men behind him suddenly sprouted black bat-like wings (larger than real ones though! ^_^) and long black devil-like tails. Darien stepped back a little in surprise.  
  
Darien snarled angrily. 'What are you?!'  
  
'I don't think that concerns you.' The man sneered, he drew his arm back, a ball of some sort of strange red energy started gathering in his open palm.  
  
'Megami get down!' Darien called out, pushing Megami down to the ground roughly.  
  
The man released the red ball of energy; it hit Darien square in the stomach. Megami saw all of this from the ground.  
  
'Darien!' Megami called out, as she saw the pain in his eyes.  
  
Darien yelled out in pain as he was thrown back and into some thick bushes by the strange red ball of energy.  
  
'No!' Megami called out as she stood up and tried to run to help Darien, but she was grabbed from behind and carried from the ground. Megami screamed at the top of her lungs. 'HELP!'  
  
'Shhh, don't worry, you'll be fine.' The man that had grabbed Megami whispered in her ear.  
  
Megami looked back at the man. He had sprouted large black dragon- like wings. Megami was horrified.  
  
'What do you want with me? I'm just a normal kid!' Megami pleaded with the man. The man smiled at Megami.  
  
'Megami!' Megami looked down at the ground; Folken was standing a little ways away.  
  
'Folken!' Megami called out happily. The man holding Megami narrowed his eyes on Folken.  
  
'You can't do anything, Prince.' The man called out. He held Megami around the waist with one hand while he held out the other. A black almost translucent round shield appeared around them.  
  
Folken suddenly sprouted black angel wings and drew his sword. 'You can't take her!' Folken called out. He flew from the ground; he was ready to attack the shield.  
  
Folken hit the shield with his sword, it didn't pierce it, but he kept pushing against the black shield. The man holding Megami still had his hand supporting the shield, he had a smug evil look on his face. That look suddenly changed to a concerned one when the shield started cracking and a strange white light started enveloping it.  
  
'Attack!' The man screamed before he let a blast of energy go from his hand, it hit Folken in the chest, making him fly back and hit the ground, a cloud of dust coming up. 


	13. Attack!

'Attack!' The man screamed before he let a blast of energy go from his hand, it hit Folken in the chest, making him fly back and hit the ground, a cloud of dust coming up.  
  
The eight men below them charged up to attack when the Sailor Senshi came out and launched their attacks (I'm too lazy to list all of the attacks and in which context they used them).  
  
'How dare you attack innocent people! For love and justice, I'm the pretty soldier Sailor Moon. In place of the moon, I will punish you!' Sailor Moon called out.  
  
Sailor Mars attacked the black sphere around Megami and the enemy with her Fire Soul attack. The flames engulfed the sphere, the sphere exploded like glass, shattering everywhere.  
  
The other Sailor Senshi were busy fighting the other enemies that out numbered them eight to five.  
  
Megami was falling towards the ground quickly, but before Sailor Mars could catch her, one of the enemies tackled her.  
  
'Aaahh!' Megami screamed out.  
  
There was a sudden flash and someone had caught Megami. She opened her eyes and saw Sailor Uranus holding her, Sailor Neptune was standing next to Uranus.  
  
'You're safe now sweetie.' Neptune comforted Megami, Uranus handed Megami to Neptune. Neptune held Megami close to her.  
  
Uranus turned to the fight, but was quickly blind sided with a strong energy attack hitting her in the stomach. Uranus flew back, off of the large branch they were perched on.  
  
'Uranus!' Neptune called out, but hesitated to go and help her. Neptune looked down at Megami.  
  
'Please Princess, use your locket to activate your magic---' Neptune was cut off as another large red ball of energy hit her, knocking her away from Megami. Megami turned and saw the man again, a little blood was dripping from the corner of his mouth. He smiled wickedly at her.  
  
'She doesn't know what she's talking about, Princess.' The man smiled again at Megami, flying a little closer.  
  
'You don't know what your talking about!' Megami shot back, she was holding her locket to her chest.  
  
Megami didn't know how to use the magic that Sailor Neptune had talked about, but she tried it anyways. She thought about the picture inside the locket, and how the little girl looked so much like her.  
  
The man flew towards her. Megami closed her eyes tightly, still wishing, hoping for something to happen. 'Noooo!!' Megami cried out, waiting for the impact, but it never came.  
  
Megami opened her eyes slowly. She was surrounded by a beautiful white light, it was emanating from her locket that she was still holding against her chest in her hands. The man that had been charging at her was covering his eyes, crying out in pain. It looked like he was disintegrating, slowly and painfully.  
  
Megami was naked, her clothes had been engulfed by the strange white light. Golden ribbon like strands came out of the middle of the star shaped locket and surrounded Megami. They were loose around her at first, but they quickly tightened around her body to make an outfit like the other Sailor Senshi. The main color was white (like all the others), there were light colored golden ribbons hanging from the back of her golden skirt.  
  
The light dissipated and Megami could once again see her surroundings. The Sailor Senshis (Umm.. Yea, I don't know how to spell 'Senshi' plural) were scattered around on the ground, they had been defeated by the enemy.  
  
The last eight enemies looked up at Megami. They charged her, trying to attack her. Megami created a white translucent shield around herself, it deflected the attacks of her enemies.  
  
'Source of Light, Fight to win! Send forth the Magic power within!' Megami called out.  
  
Megami held her hand above her head as a white ball of energy started to gather in her hand. She closed her eyes, concentrating, she suddenly opened them, glaring at her enemies.  
  
Megami brought her arm down, and swung it back. Megami brought it forward, releasing the ball of white energy. It hit her enemies hovering a little above her.  
  
Her enemies were engulfed by the white light and destroyed.  
  
When the flash of light cleared, Megami could see the other Sailor Senshi trying to sit up. She saw where Folken had landed, he was gone! 


	14. A Battle Won, Or, Is It A Battle Lost?

Megami sighed, her Sailor Senshi uniform turned into the strange gold ribbons, and then back into her normal clothes. She ran over to where Darien had landed.  
  
'Darien!' Megami kneeled down next to him. Darien was half sitting up, rubbing his head where he had obviously hit it on a tree root. Megami hugged her brother tightly.  
  
'Oof! Megami, be gentle!' Darien gasped, the air knocked out of him.  
  
'Oh, sorry Darien!' Megami apologized. Darien groaned, rubbing his head.  
  
'What happened? Are you alright? Where's that man that tried to take you away?' Darien asked.  
  
He didn't see anything........... Megami thought, seeing the look in her brother's eyes.  
  
'I don't know............. The Sailor Scouts came and ---- and it ---- was over..........' Megami tried to come up with a believable lie. Megami looked up at Darien with puppy eyes.  
  
Darien smiled, relieved that his little sister was safe. He didn't know what or who the new enemy was, but he knew that they wanted Megami.  
  
Darien stood up with Megami. 'C'mon, we should go home, it's getting late.' Darien said. Megami knew that it was only Saturday, and they didn't have school the next day, but she didn't argue.  
  
They stood up, and the Sailor Senshi were gone. The only thing left was what looked like the remnants of a small street fight, but that was all.  
  
Megami and Darien didn't notice the two people watching them walk away from the scene.  
  
'We've found her; we've finally found Princess Earth.' One of the women said.  
  
'Yes, we have. She can help us defeat the enemy.' The other woman said.  
  
'She could've destroyed not only this park, but all of Tokyo.' The first woman said, narrowing her eyes on Megami. The second woman looked at Megami, crossing her arms, looking a little worried, but keeping her cold look.  
  
  
  
~~~~Another Place~~~~  
  
  
  
'NO! This can't be! She couldn't have realized her powers so soon!' Safiro yelled out angrily at a strange glowing sphere he was watching Megami from.  
  
'You Highness ----' One of Safiro's underlings started.  
  
'What is it now?!' Safiro yelled angrily (sounding just like Dilandau), swinging his head to face the man that had spoken.  
  
'They were weaklings, your Highness..........' Someone said from behind them.  
  
Safiro focused on the dark figure that was rising from a black hole that had appeared in the ground.  
  
The figure was wearing a black cloak with a hood. Safiro couldn't see his face clearly, but he could tell that the man was strong, very strong.  
  
'Those others were idiots; they don't know how to do this job right.' The man said. Safiro smiled, getting the jiff of things.  
  
'I see, and you're better how?' Safiro asked, waiting for what he knew was going to be a good answer.  
  
'I can make her want to come here.' The man told Safiro.  
  
'Your Highness, I don't think you should trust this one...........' The man from before said.  
  
'Oh shut up Rycuu, you can't even pull your head out of your own ass, let alone be an advisor to his highness.' The man said.  
  
'I thought you were dead Solaris.' Rycuu replied glaring angrily at the man Solaris.  
  
'I see, bring her to me, and I will see what I can do for you.' Safiro smiled at Solaris. 'Yes, your highness.' Solaris bowed respectively and sunk back into the dark hole he had come out of. Safiro smiled, turning to the glowing orb with a picture of Megami on it.  
  
'I will finally be getting what I have been wanting for so long......' Safiro looked longingly at the orb with a picture of Megami walking.  
  
  
  
~~~~A Different Place (Again) ~~~~  
  
  
  
'Folken, what happened to you?' Marlene called out as she ran towards Folken, supporting him before he fell to the floor at Hitomi's house.  
  
'Brother!' Von called out, as he, Allen, Hitomi, Dryden, Gaddes, and Merle ran to his side.  
  
Folken was badly injured. There was blood everywhere, and Folken was loosing consciousness.  
  
'Hold on Folken, you'll be okay!' Allen called out, as Von helped Millerna get Folken's tattered shirt off of him.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
AN: I haven't said anything for a few chapters.  
  
I was kinda in a rush to make all these chaps.  
  
I really really want to finish this story quickly, there were a few chances to, but I couldn't end it there! 


	15. On The Table

Folken was badly injured. There was blood everywhere, and Folken was loosing consciousness.  
  
'Hold on Folken, you'll be okay!' Allen called out, as Von helped Millerna get Folken's tattered shirt off of him.  
  
They soon found that Folken's torso was cut, bruised and covered in the most blood.  
  
'C'mon, get him to the kitchen table!' Millerna called out. Allen, Von, Gaddes and Dryden helped haul the large Folken to the kitchen table. Hitomi quickly shoved everything off of the table with her arms.  
  
Von opened Folken's shirt with the help of Gaddes. There was blood everywhere. Folken suddenly groaned in pain. Millerna lightly put her hand on his chest to hold him down.  
  
'Don't move Folken, I know it hurts, but you have to hang in there.' Millerna told Folken, taking her medical bag that Dryden had fetched for her.  
  
After a little more than two hours later, a lot of help and a lot of bandages Millerna had finished fixing up Folken, all he needed to do was rest a little bit now.  
  
They couldn't let him keep lying on the table, and they weren't able to carry him up the stairs so they carried him to the couch and made it all *comfy* for him and let him rest there.  
  
Everyone was standing in the kitchen talking about what could have possibly happened to him.  
  
'Something or someone really strong must have done that to him.' Millerna pondered.  
  
'Folken is strong, he can't be hurt very easily.' Von pointed out, everyone agreed with him.  
  
'He is strong.' Allen added on useless information.  
  
They suddenly heard a small moan of pain come from the couch. Everyone rushed over to Folken's side. He opened his eyes weakly.  
  
'Wh-Where----' Folken started.  
  
'Shh, don't talk Folken, you're still weak.' Hitomi said, leaning over the back of the couch.  
  
'You lost a lot of blood.' Millerna told him.  
  
'Where's.......' Folken coughed. Von put his hand on Folken's chest to calm him a little.  
  
'Don't talk Lord Folken!' Merle begged him.  
  
Folken coughed again, but not as loud as the first time. 'Where's Megami, is she alright?' Folken asked in a raspy voice.  
  
'Megami? Who's Megami, Folken?' Allen asked.  
  
'Don't ask so many questions, Folken is probably confused.' Dryden glared at Allen.  
  
'No! I'm not confused!' Folken said, confused with what everyone was saying.  
  
'Please, Brother, you need to rest now, we can talk about this later.' Von tried to calm down Folken. Folken tried to sit up.  
  
Gaddes grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down. 'Whoa there Lord Folken! Just settle down there!' Gaddes said a little surprised.  
  
'What's wrong Folken?' Hitomi asked, concerned at the way Folken was acting all of a sudden.  
  
~~~~Megami~~~~  
  
'Are you sure you're okay?' Darien asked Megami, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her head to his chest as they sat on the couch after the little incident in the park.  
  
'I'm fine Darien, and you don't have to hold me so tight, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon.' Megami complained, pretending to gasp for air. Darien let go and sweat dropped uncomfortably.  
  
Megami stood up and strolled off to her room, prepared to try to forget what had happened, or at least hope.  
  
Outside on the couch, Darien leaned over and picked up the phone. He dialed Serena's number and walked into his room.  
  
'Serena?' Darien was talking into the phone.  
  
'Darien, is that you?' Serena asked a little surprised. 


	16. Someone Destroyed The Portable

'Darien, is that you?' Serena asked a little surprised.  
  
'Yes, after Megami and I were walking in the park, we were attacked, I was knocked out at the beginning, and I didn't have time to transform. Megami told me that Sailor Moon had come and everything was over after that.' Darien explained to Serena.  
  
'Yea, we did come, we heard all the commotion. But, I still don't know what happened either.' Serena said a little reluctantly.  
  
'What? But how can that be? Megami said----' Serena cut Darien off.  
  
'Megami said, Megami said, how can you think like that? She probably knows exactly what happened, but doesn't want to tell you anything!' Serena was enraged by Darien taking Megami seriously.  
  
'Serena, you shouldn't be so mean to her, she's my little sister.' Darien explained to her.  
  
'Just, there's something about her that gets to me, you know? There's something about her that's just so mysterious.' Serena said feeling exhausted from everything.  
  
Darien heard someone calling Serena in the background of their conversation. 'Sorry Darien, I have to go now, see you tonight?' Serena told Darien.  
  
'Yea, tonight, I'll pick you up.' Darien said good-bye to Serena and hung up the phone, bringing it back to its stand.  
  
Megami walked out of her room and into the kitchen, purposely avoiding Darien. It had felt awkward the whole time they had been walking home, and it still felt awkward.  
  
The phone suddenly rang, before Darien could do or say anything. Darien picked it up, thinking it was Serena again, calling back for some reason.  
  
'Hello?' Darien was answered by a deep unfamiliar male voice.  
  
'Ummm............... Can I speak to Megami?' The man on the other side hesitated.  
  
'May I ask who's speaking?' Darien asked, getting a little suspicious.  
  
'Uhh..........Folken, Folken Fanel,' The man said, sounding nervous.  
  
Darien put his hand over the part of the phone where you speak in (what's that called anyways?). He glared at Megami until she looked at him.  
  
'What!?' Megami said a little shrilly.  
  
'Who's Folken Fanel?' Darien asked her, glaring at her angrily.  
  
'W-What are you talking about Darien?' Megami said, her brow shaking and sweat breaking out on her four head.  
  
'Don't lie to me!' Darien yelled at her, letting his anger bubble up.  
  
'Darien, come on! Calm down!' Megami pleaded with him.  
  
'What else have you lied to me about?!' Darien demanded from Megami. Megami backed up against the counter. Megami looked to the side.  
  
'Here.' Darien roughly passed the phone to Megami; she caught it, just barely and ran to her room, past Darien and out of his reach.  
  
'Hello?' Megami was answered by Folken's voice.  
  
'M-Megami!' Folken's voice sounded high and uncomfortable.  
  
'You kept my number.' Megami was surprised Folken had kept the small piece of paper Megami had scribbled her number on.  
  
Megami could hear some voices in the background. 'What's that in the back?' Megami asked him. 'Am I on speaker phone?'  
  
'Yes, I'm sorry, someone destroyed the portable.' Folken explained.  
  
'Oh, I see..........' Megami was a little hesitant now that she knew that more people could hear her.  
  
'Ask what all that noise was!' Megami could hear someone whisper hoarsely to Folken.  
  
'Uhh............ What was that, who was that?' Folken hesitated a little bit.  
  
'Oh, uh, that was......... My brother.' Megami said, trying to sound natural.  
  
'Her brother!?' A male in the back said, sounding pretty offended by her words.  
  
'Shhh!' A young female voice exclaimed on the other side.  
  
'W-Why?' Folken asked, Megami felt like she was being interrogated.  
  
'He............uh............' Megami just spilt the milk right then and there. She told Folken about her brother and how she had moved to Tokyo because he said that he wanted to get to know her better and all, Megami told Folken about how her brother and his friends had been treating her, she told him about Arima, she told him everything, except about the fight in the park.  
  
There was a stunned silence, even in the background, then a sudden burst of the people in the background talking all at once.  
  
'Kick his ass!' A gruffy man's voice called out.  
  
'How could a brother-'  
  
'Stop yelling!!' A female voice called out.  
  
'Megami, get off the phone.' Megami turned her head; Darien was standing at her door.  
  
'Oh, okay Darien.' Megami said, she said good-bye to Folken, and whoever might have been listening in the background and hung up. 


	17. Friends, or Foes?

The next day Megami slept in, tired from the day before. It was Sunday again. Megami sat up in bed, lazily yawning. She had homework to do, but didn't plan on doing it, she knew she could get away with that anyways.  
  
Megami changed into her favorite pair of jeans and her favorite t- shirt. She walked out of her room and grabbed a quick go-gurt and left, just wanting to walk in the park and relax.  
  
She felt better walking in the park. She loved the all the plants there, she would have liked to go to a greenhouse or a botanical garden, but the park was the best she could do.  
  
Megami was walking through the part of the park where the fight had taken place the day before with her hands in her pockets. She looked up; she had come to what seemed like an outdoor auditorium.  
  
There was a woman with aqua colored hair playing a violin, in the front row of the seats there was a man sitting and listening, the two were talking as the woman continued to play the beautiful violin.  
  
The song ended, and the woman looked up curiously at Megami. Megami blushed deeply, embarrassed that they had seen her.  
  
'Oh, hello.' The woman greeted Megami kindly, letting the man notice her.  
  
'Uh........... Hello.' Megami said a little uncomfortable.  
  
The man stood up as his companion stepped down beside him. 'I'm Tenoh Haruka,' The boy introduced himself.  
  
'And I am Kaioh Michiru, and you are?' The woman introduced herself.  
  
'Oh!' Megami was a little surprised. 'I'm............. uh, Megami Shields.' Megami replied.  
  
'Oh, you're Darien's little sister then?' The woman, Michiru asked, putting her hands on her thighs and bending down a little bit. Megami nodded her head.  
  
'You know him?' Oh great, they are probably just like the others, stuck up brats, Megami thought sadly.  
  
'Yes, but probably not as well as the others, Serena and them.' The boy, Haruka explained.  
  
'Do you want to go and get something to drink; I hope you don't like coffee.' Michiru and Haruka laughed lightly together.  
  
The three of them went to a nearby coffee shop. Michiru and Haruka ordered some coffee and Megami ordered hot chocolate.  
  
'Thanks for buying this for me.' Megami blushed, Haruka was sitting next to her, and Michiru was sitting across from them.  
  
'It's alright; any friend of Serena is a friend of ours.' Michiru smiled at her.  
  
'I'm not really sure if Serena is my friend..............' Megami confessed.  
  
Michiru and Haruka looked at her as if it didn't matter. The both smiled. Haruka rested his hand on Megami's thigh.  
  
'That's alright; we wouldn't judge you by who you know.' Haruka smiled at her. Michiru glared at Haruka angrily. Megami stood up, thanking Michiru and Haruka, and went on her way.  
  
Michiru looked at Haruka. 'I'm not sure she is strong enough to save Tokyo from the new evil alone.' Michiru confessed to Haruka.  
  
'She is, she is the only that can do it.' Haruka reassured her partner.  
  
Michiru sighed, relieved. She knew her partner was right. 'What if..' Michiru started.  
  
Haruka put her finger over Michiru's lips. 'Shhh, everything will be fine.' She smiled at Michiru.  
  
That night, Megami didn't sleep very well. Darkness kept seeping into her dreams. Turning dreams into nightmares, light into dark. 


	18. The Dream

*~*~*Dream*~*~*  
  
Megami was running, towards something, someone. It was the family, the family in the picture in her locket.  
  
A garden suddenly appeared around her. The most beautiful red roses you had ever seen and the greenest of grasses.  
  
Her clothing disappeared for a split second, and then was replaced by the dress, the exact dress the young girl in the picture.  
  
Suddenly it all disappeared, swallowed in a sudden darkness. Megami abruptly stopped. She looked around her, crying out for somebody, anybody.  
  
It was dark all around her, not dark like it is outside at night. It was pitch black; she couldn't see anything but herself.  
  
'But...... How is that possible....?' Megami asked herself, looking at her hands.  
  
'You are the one.' A voice said. Megami twirled around, looking for the source of the mysterious voice, but there was no one to be seen.  
  
'Princess.....' The voice came again. Megami turned again; there was a figure, a man.  
  
The man was clad in a black cloak, his head bowing down slightly, hiding his eyes from view.  
  
'Who are you?' Megami asked, not taking her eyes off the man.  
  
Suddenly above, the moon appeared, and behind it, another planet, like Earth! Megami looked up in horror.  
  
The garden had reappeared around her. A fierce wind was blowing from behind her. As Megami looked up, she held her locket close to her chest.  
  
There was a visible explosion on the moon. People were suddenly running all over the place around Megami. They were soldiers, all of them.  
  
Megami had a sudden flash, a flash of bodies, hundreds of thousands of bodies lying on the ground. Blood everywhere; it stained the grass that had once been a beautiful green. She looked up, to the moon, and the mysterious planet behind it. The moon was black, swallowed in darkness. The planet behind it was slowly fading.  
  
Megami screamed as the flash ended and pain struck her. She covered her ears as the noise level grew. She fell to her knees, just wanting it to end. And it did.  
  
It stopped. Everything froze, like time had stopped. The same darkness from before started to envelop everything again, but not as fast, like water, flooding.  
  
The man held out his hand to Megami. 'Kuragai Matsudai' the man said, as if the darkness was obeying him it started to cover Megami.  
  
Megami started to shack in fear, her sweat trickling down her face. The cold feeling darkness reached her neck, before she could finish a scream, the darkness had totally engulfed her.  
  
*~*~*End Dream*~*~* 


	19. Darkness Forever!

Megami woke up, sitting up straight, but running into something, rather someone. The person wrapped their arms around her. She started to struggle, but was too wrapped up in her sheets to do anything useful.  
  
'Shh, shh, don't worry, everything's alright now.' The person whispered quickly to Megami.  
  
'Kuragai Matsudai!' Megami called out hoarsely.  
  
'Megami, calm down, please! It was just a nightmare, it's over now.' The person reassured Megami.  
  
Megami realized it was Darien that was holding her. 'D-Darien....?' Megami asked him, feeling embarrassed that she had not known who he was.  
  
Darien pulled her closer to him. 'Yes, it's me. Don't worry; it was just a dream, that's all.' Darien started to rock her. Megami buried her head in his chest.  
  
'I'm scared; can you sleep with me tonight?' Megami asked him. Darien smiled to himself.  
  
'Of course I will.' He replied, he crawled under the covers with her, holding her in his arms, sitting up against the head board.  
  
Megami rested her head against his chest. Darien felt her heart beat return to normal and beat along side with his.  
  
They didn't speak, not for the next two hours, when Megami fell asleep as Darien rubbed her back soothingly.  
  
Megami woke up the next morning, Darien was still there. He had stayed all night, just for her. Megami smiled happily, and decided to let him sleep a little more.  
  
She shifted, crawling out of the bed, but Darien grabbed her. He yawned lazily. 'Feeling better?' He asked. Megami smiled and buried her head in his chest again.  
  
'Great,' she replied happily, but still tired. Megami was glad that Darien was being nice to her again. She felt so much better now. She didn't know if he really cared, but she knew he wasn't all bad, despite his choice in girls. She growled at the thought of Serena.  
  
'Darien, do you mind if I take a short walk?' She asked him as he yawned lazily.  
  
'You know Megami, I should come with you. I'd like to talk to you about something. But, then again, even though I'm just trying to protect you, I've been a bit harsh. I'll let you go alone. You have to promise me that you won't go the park, and that you won't go beyond this block. You have to come right back too.' She nodded and hugged him hard.  
  
'I promise, Brother.' She smiled at him, and got up to change her clothes. 'I've got to figure out what that dream I had meant.' She thought.  
  
Meanwhile the phone rang, and Darien answered it. 'Hello?'  
  
'Darien!! Come quick! We need your help!' Serena's distressed voice sounded through the earpiece of the phone.  
  
'Serena calm down. What happened?' Darien asked her.  
  
'It's Ami and Rei!!! They were investigating the park, when they were attacked! We need Tuxedo Mask!'  
  
'Alright Serena I'm coming!!!' Darien hung up the phone, threw on a shirt, and snuck out of his apartment while Megami was still in her room changing.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Did I mention what "Kuragai Matsudai" means? It means Darkness Forever, if I didn't say. 


	20. Her Rightful Planet

~*~*~A few minutes later~*~*~  
  
Megami was just leaving the apartment when she felt something, something calling her. It was coming from the park; it was becoming stronger and stronger.  
  
She hurried to the park, hearing strange noises.  
  
Megami transformed into her Sailor Senshi uniform as she was running at full speed to the park. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune jumped down to flank her sides.  
  
They stopped when they saw what was happening. All the Sailor Senshi (and Tuxedo Mask) were on the ground. They had all been defeated, over kill.  
  
It was the same man from her dream, the man that had been calling for Megami. He looked over at her and smiled slyly.  
  
'Hello there Princess, I've been waiting a long time to see you again.' The man said, narrowing his eyes on Megami. Megami took a step forward, but was stopped by Uranus and Neptune.  
  
'No, we'll take care of this!' Uranus told Megami sternly, rushing the strange man with Neptune at her side.  
  
The man smiled, almost happily. He pulled his arm down, releasing what looked like (to Megami anyways) hundreds of small black bolts of lightening. They hit Uranus and Neptune square in the stomachs, knocking them painfully to the ground, defeating them.  
  
Megami stepped back, sweat starting to drip down her brow. She looked up at the man. The man landed back on the ground, and walked towards her.  
  
'Who are you!?' Megami yelled at him, stepping back still.  
  
'Oh, don't you remember me, Princess? It is I, Lord Safiro.' He announced himself.  
  
'NO, I DON'T, RERFRESH MY MEMORY!!' Megami yelled at him, spreading her white velvety wings, gathering white energy in her hands. She released it on the man below her.  
  
When the dust settled she saw the man again, still standing in the same spot. He looked at her angrily. A little trickle of blood fell from the smallest cut on his cheek bone.  
  
'I thought you wouldn't put up much of a fight you little brat, but I guess I was wrong!' He said angrily at her, a strong wind wrapping around him.  
  
He suddenly attacked her with great force. Megami barely had time to create a shield around her before the force of the blow hit her and threw her against a large tree. She fell to the ground and looked up at the man, her vision blurring.  
  
'N...n...oo...' She protested weakly, flinching in pain.  
  
Safiro, created a sword from some strange black lightening. He was about to strike Megami down, before another sword clashed with his own and stopped him from finishing off Megami.  
  
Megami's eyes widened weakly. 'F---Folken.....' She gasped, her uniform turned into the golden ribbons again. They disappeared, leaving her naked, wounded.  
  
Folken slashed the enemy, injuring him. There were some strange people, rushing towards Megami. A golden light enveloped them all, sweeping them off the ground, healing Megami.  
  
Megami landed, opening her eyes as she looked up at the sky. The Earth was behind the moon, the golden light was still there, but faint, very faint.  
  
'Huh, where am I?' Megami whispered her neck still strained up.  
  
'You're on Gaea.' Someone to her side replied.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: It's done, well, it's been done for like a month now, just haven't posted the rest up.  
  
I hope everybody liked the ending. I thought it was kinda mysterious. ^_^ 


	21. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
(Sighs) I guess I'm getting pretty lazy in explaining things in my stories or something. But I have to point some things out.  
  
I know that Haruka is a girl, and that she is lesbian. I don't know if I said "he" or "his" when I was talking about Haruka or not, and even if I did, I'm too lazy to go back and change it now.  
  
I know what Naru and Gurio's (Molly and Melvin's) real names are, and I changed that on the full version I have on my computer, just I didn't want to go through the trouble of having to re-upload that chapter on to fan fiction, so I just left it. (I'm lazy, so sue me.)  
  
I really don't know if I should continue with this story or not. I wasn't planning to either (laughs lightly). I guess some people want me to continue, or just didn't like me leaving things like I did. Like I said before, I'm a lazy ass.  
  
Dueling-Wing-Goddess wrote part of the story for me a) because I didn't know what should happen, and b) because I thought it would be cool to share the credit with someone else. ^_^  
  
Harmony also helped me, well, not really, but kind of I guess. Uhh. she gave me advice on ideas I had over MSN. And, well, she. uh.. Yea, I think that's it actually.  
  
I don't know if I can make my chapters longer, I kinda have a "system" on how I make my chapters. See, I write like ten pages of my story, and then start posting things, kinda just to make sure the story isn't absolutely boring. I try to make it so that you want to keep reading after certain chapters' end, that's usually why they are so short.  
  
Oh, and not to mention the fact that on my computer, when I finish making chapters up (which takes too long in my opinion), each thing I upload on to fan fiction is only about two pages long, give or take a few paragraphs.  
  
Four or five pages on my computer would probably make a good chapter for fanfiction.net, at least I think.  
  
But, I will try my hardest to make my chapters long, if anyone is still reading this horrible (and horribly written) author's note.  
  
Anyways, I don't know if I should continue this story or not, so, e- mail me or review or whatever to tell me what to do. I'll just go by what whoever is reading this says I guess if I get enough response. 


	22. Back Where She Belongs

Megami looked to the side to see Folken, just as she lost consciousness.  
  
Megami woke up late at night. There was a fire burning in the next room. She sat up in bed slowly, holding her head. She was still in her Sailor Scout uniform.  
  
Megami swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, walking out the door, but just pausing briefly to stand at the door. She looked back at the bed where she had been lying in. She continued towards the area where the fire was burning brightly.  
  
There was a chair placed in front of the fireplace, a very large, beautifully intricate chair. There was a man sitting in the chair, Megami couldn't tell who it was at first, but as she stepped closer, she saw that it was someone she knew; it was Folken, Prince of all Fanelia.  
  
How she knew what he was, she didn't know. Everything there felt familiar, like she had stayed in that room before, she felt as if she had spent many a nights in that room with him.  
  
Fanelia was a distant memory to her, but she had never been there before, she knew that. She remembered the lush green forests and the beautiful castle gardens that went right up to the forests surrounding part of the castle.  
  
Megami reached out and put her hand on Folken's shoulder. Folken looked at her, and smiled at her warmly.  
  
'You're awake, I'm glad.' Folken said, looking up at Megami. Megami smiled back at him.  
  
'Folken, did you ever tell me about Fanelia?' Megami asked.  
  
'No, I didn't.' Folken said, surprised why she would ask him a question like that.  
  
Megami reached out to Folken for him to take her in his arms. Folken wrapped his arms around Megami lovingly and pulled her on to his lap.  
  
The fire was still burning brightly, lighting the room, sending heat and warmth through the room.  
  
'This. Is your room?' Megami asked him hesitantly.  
  
'Yes, do you like it?' Folken asked her, his voice going hoarse.  
  
'It seems lonely to be here all the time.' Megami replied. Folken laughed lightly.  
  
'Yes, I suppose it can get lonely sometimes.' Folken replied.  
  
There was a brief knock on the door before someone stuck there head in. It was a man Megami had never seen before. He had long blonde hair and he was wearing whit and sky blue colored clothes with a sword at his side.  
  
'Oh, she's awake.' The man said, looking at Megami, sitting on Folken's lap in her mini skirt.  
  
'Yes, she just got up a few minutes ago, Allen. Did you need anything?' Folken asked him.  
  
'I was hoping to talk to you before she woke up, but since she is, I need to talk to you outside for a minute.' The man, Allen, said.  
  
Folken agreed, he started to stand up slowly, giving Megami time to slide off his lap and stand up.  
  
'I'll be right back, Megami.' Folken told her, as he left the room to talk with Allen. Megami sat back down in the chair.  
  
'What did you need to talk to me about, Allen?' Folken asked just as he closed the door to his room.  
  
'Folken, have you ever heard the "legends"?' Allen asked him.  
  
'Of course I have. The stories of the royal families that controlled all the planets in this solar system, how there was one princess from every planet that had the power to protect their planet, and the whole solar system if they fought together.' Folken replied.  
  
'Have you ever heard the specific legend about the royal family from the Mystic Moon? And how everything came to be how it is now?' Allen asked.  
  
'Of course I have!' Folken replied.  
  
'That girl, Megami, is the Princess from the Mystic Moon, Folken.' Allen told him hesitantly.  
  
'What, that impossible, Megami can't be!' Folken argued.  
  
Allen pulled out a book. It was a book that Folken had read many times as a child. He remembered that when he was young he had memorized the legends surrounding the Mystic Moon in a millennium called the "Silver Millennium".  
  
He had fallen in love with the idea of a Princess from the Mystic Moon, how it described her was wonderful. More than he could ever ask for.  
  
Reading about the war, of the evil that had come from another galaxy to destroy everything hurt him. He had only hoped that the legends were true, and the Princess he had fallen in love with through a book was real.  
  
But as the years went by, and he grew older, that hope, that ray of light dissipated. It grew weak. It always stayed with him though, even if he didn't know it was there. He still hoped there was someone like that out there, waiting just for him.  
  
Allen opened it to a book marked page. The whole page was just a picture. A picture of what the royal family from the Mystic Moon had looked like.  
  
Sitting in the front, was a girl. She looked like Megami, but not enough to make Folken believe that Megami was the Princess.  
  
'She looks exactly like her Folken, you can't deny that.' Allen told him.  
  
Folken scowled. 'I still don't believe you; I have read that book before. I know the legends better than anyone.'  
  
'Then how about this?' Allen asked, he turned to a page with a group picture of what was described as all the Princesses in their soldier uniforms, before the great battle that determined the destiny of all the planets.  
  
Folken was astonished, he remembered seeing this picture before, but he just never imagined of comparing it with Megami. The girl in the picture was Megami.  
  
'This girl, Megami, is the one that is to protect all of Gaea from the evil that destroyed every other planet and its people except for the Mystic Moon and us.' Allen told Folken. 'She is here to save our planet Folken.'  
  
'She remembers.' Folken said, thinking back to everything.  
  
How he felt like he knew Megami so well when he first met her, how he couldn't take his eyes off of her. How. everything felt so right when she was there, with him.  
  
'Remembers what, Folken?' Allen asked him.  
  
'She remembers Fanelia, she remembers being here before, and she remembers me and everything else.' Folken told him.  
  
The door behind them suddenly opened and a pair of arms wrapped around Folken's waist. He turned around to see Megami.  
  
'What's wrong Megami?' Folken asked her, she was shaking uncontrollably.  
  
'I saw something; it was outside your bedroom window!' Megami told him, her voice filled with fear.  
  
'What did you see?' Allen asked her urgently.  
  
Megami closed her eyes tightly. 'It was just a shadow; there wasn't a person that belonged to it. It was Prince Safiro!' Megami said.  
  
'Prince. Safiro, who's he?' Allen asked her.  
  
'It's the man that attacked us in the park, Allen.' Folken told him, wrapping his arms around Megami. 'Don't worry your safe here with us.' Folken reassured Megami.  
  
Megami looked up at Folken, her watery puppy-dog eyes entrapping him deeper in her web.  
  
Allen's eyes were clearly full of worry. They couldn't have anything bad happen to anyone or anything, especially the Princess of the Mystic Moon.  
  
'Thank you Allen,' Folken said.  
  
Allen smiled. 'No problem Folken, goodbye, Princess.' Allen said, formally and he left. Megami watched after him, and then looked back up at Folken.  
  
'Is he your friend?' She asked him.  
  
Folken smiled. 'Yes, and we are going to do all we can to help you get home.' Folken replied, Megami smiled up at him as he held her in his arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
AN: Well, it took me long enough to make a new chapter for this. Since I hadn't been planning any more after chapter 20, I was kinda stuck.  
  
But its fine now, I got a good long chapter up, and lots of new things are going to happen soon hopefully.  
  
I'm on a role now! ^_^  
  
Please R&R!! 


	23. A Night Together

Folken and Megami went back into his room and sat back down in the chair, Megami on Folken's lap.  
  
'What's that?' Megami asked him, pointing to the book.  
  
'This is the key to saving this world, and the Mystic Moon.' Folken replied.  
  
'What do you mean?' Megami asked him again.  
  
'Do you know who you are or how important you are?' Folken asked her.  
  
'A little, I remember a few strange things, that don't seem like my memories, but they do seem like mine.' Megami told him.  
  
'You remember what kind of things, how?' Folken asked, his voice going hoarse and low again.  
  
'Well, sometimes they come to me in dreams; sometimes the dreams aren't always good, they can be horrible nightmares. Sometimes I just know things, like they feel really familiar to me, like you, and this room. Other times, I can see it. Like a vision or something.' Megami told him.  
  
'What do you see?' Folken asked.  
  
'I see the past, me, a man that looks like you, a family that I once had, many things.' Megami told him.  
  
Folken became excited at the mention of him and Princess of the Mystic Moon together. Megami shifted uncomfortably on Folken's lap.  
  
'Folken.' Megami trailed off, sounding a bit uncomfortable. She looked up at Folken with those eyes of hers that always pulled him in.  
  
How could anyone get angry at such a beautiful creature like this? Folken thought, as he drowned in Megami's eyes.  
  
'Folken, you're--' Megami blushed, but was cut off by Folken.  
  
Folken leaned in and kissed her lightly, sweetly, on the lips, then he pulled back, licking his lips. Megami blushed even deeper now. It felt wrong, but it felt so right at the same time. It felt like she had kissed him before, many times.  
  
'I'm sorry.' Folken apologized, looking away.  
  
Megami reached up, and put her hands on his cheeks, moving his head to face her. She leaned up and kissed him on the lips again, wanting to taste him more. Folken hesitantly wrapped his arms around Megami, pulling her closer to him, and deeper into the kiss.  
  
Megami suddenly had what seemed to her a vision. It was just a quick flash, but it showed her so much.  
  
She and Folken were lying naked in his bed. Their clothes were strewn across the floor and the sheets hung off the sides of the bed. Folken was on top of Megami, making love to her.  
  
The vision ended with Megami moaning lovingly into Folken's mouth as he continued to kiss and caress her all over her body as they sat in the large chair in front of the still raging fire.  
  
'Folken.' Megami tried to get his attention as he kissed up her outstretched neck. Folken only mumbled some incomprehensible words and continued.  
  
'I had a vision.' Megami murmured as Folken ran his hands up her legs and then under her mini skirt. Folken stopped.  
  
'What?'  
  
'I had a vision.' Megami repeated.  
  
'You had a vision of what, Megami?' Folken asked her.  
  
'Us, a vision of us together, in bed, you were making love to me. It was during the Silver Millennium,' Megami paused. 'My family was visiting Fanelia for a trip, a little vacation.' Megami said.  
  
Folken smiled warmly. The thought of Megami and him together like that just aroused him even more than he was already. His pants were starting to hurt him with their restriction. All he wanted to do was take them off and get release. Folken let a small moan escape his lips.  
  
Megami looked up at him; she rested her hands on his shoulders, leaning against him. 'Folken.?' She asked looking into his clouded eyes. Folken looked down at Megami, all sense leaving him.  
  
Folken stood up, holding Megami in his arms. Megami almost fell back, but quickly wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
'Folken--' He cut her off.  
  
'Shhh, I'll take care of you.' Folken told her, talking her to his bed and lying her down across it.  
  
Folken spread his legs over her, pulling off his shirt, then leaned down and kissed her passionately. He ran his hands up her sides, stopping at her breasts, starting to massage them. Megami moaned.  
  
Folken started undoing the buttons on his pants, letting his erection show more fully. Megami blushed as Folken finished pulling off his pants and boxers (or whatever he wears under his pants, if anything ^_~).  
  
He leaned down and kissed Megami again, running his hands up and down her back, and trying to find somewhere where he could unzip or unbutton what she was wearing, tantalizing as it was.  
  
Folken pulled back, unsatisfied by not finding what he wanted. He scowled. Megami looked up at him.  
  
'What is it, Folken?' Megami asked hesitantly.  
  
Folken hesitated before he replied. 'Where. do I--' Megami cut him off by giggling and putting her finger over his lips.  
  
Megami reached up and touched her locket that was on her chest. Her uniform disappeared and left her naked before Folken. Folken smiled at what was presented before him. Megami blushed as Folken continued to look over her body.  
  
Folken leaned down again and kissed Megami fervently. He worked his way down her neck, not leaving any skin untouched with his lips. Megami moaned softly every time his lips met with her skin, sending chills up her spine.  
  
His hands wandered down her legs and spread them as his lips moved down to her chest. Folken started kissing Megami's breast. He took her nipple in his mouth and sucked on it a little, he was quickly rewarded with a loud moan from Megami. She arched her back, grabbing his head trying to pull him in closer to her. Folken reached up and started massaging her other breast.  
  
Folken moved down to Megami's navel, stopping briefly to kiss her and then move to her pussy. He teased her a little, licking her lightly, and then pulling back when he heard Megami moan loudly. She was already getting wet.  
  
He looked up at Megami, she had her eyes closed and she was gripping the sheets tightly as the sweat beads rolled down her face. Folken brought up his good hand and wiped the sweat and hair from her forehead. Megami opened her. Folken smiled back at her.  
  
'Are you going to.?' Megami trailed off, blushing a dark red shade.  
  
Folken smiled warmly at her, 'Only if you want me to.' Megami shook her head, letting him take her virginity.  
  
Folken pushed himself into her a little at first, then he fully plunged himself in to her. Megami grabbed the sheets in her fists, holding back a cry. Tears streamed down her cheeks from her tightly closed eyes. Megami's knuckles were turning white.  
  
Folken was about to release into her when he first plunged deep inside her. He held back the best he could from releasing. Megami bucked as her first orgasm hit her hard and fast.  
  
Megami's fluid was all over Folken's thighs. He continued to pump in and out of her in a rhythmic beat.  
  
He pulled out of her just as he hit his climax, his cum spraying out over Megami's genitals. Folken sighed, happily. Megami smiled as she leaned up and kissed Folken.  
  
Megami moved down and kissed the nook of Folken's neck, quickly moving down to his cock, taking it in her mouth. She kissed the tip of it, tasting his cum.  
  
Folken moaned loudly as she took it in her mouth and started moving up and down it. Licking and sucking on it. Folken held her head in his hands, pushing her lightly so she would take more of his cock into her mouth.  
  
He couldn't hold it in any longer, Folken reached another climax. Megami swallowed as much as she could, and licked up what was left.  
  
Folken collapsed down on top of her. Sighing, he was satisfied. Megami was breathing heavily. Folken smiled down warmly at her. He wiped the hair off of her face, and kissed her, slipping his tongue in to her mouth.  
  
Megami moaned into his mouth. Folken pulled back, sighing again. 'That was the best thing I have ever felt.' He sighed.  
  
Megami wrapped her arms around Folken's neck, smiling at him. 'I'm glad.' She whispered a little hoarsely, closing her eyes. Folken pulled the covers over the two of them. Megami soon fell into a deep sleep, as Folken lay next to her waiting for her to sleep before he would sleep.  
  
Folken had gotten his child hood dream (well, not really his child hood dream, but you know.). He had claimed the Princess of the Mystic Moon, the born protector of Gaea as his own.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: It took me a long time to write this chapter, especially after Dueling- Wing-Goddess, and Karmen Hellfire Albatou were bugging me over MSN.  
  
At least I got it done. Toadie helped too, and then Kienmez Hellfire Albatau said that she read it too, and she said it was good. I didn't even realize she was there; I'm such an idiot. -_-  
  
Starlight - Well, Darien is the Prince of Earth, and Megami is his sister, and the Princess of Earth. Darien was destined to be the Eternal Guardian of Earth, and Megami was destined to be the Eternal Guardian of Gaea. So, technically Megami is a guardian of two planets I guess. She's from Earth, but she is the Guardian of Gaea. I hope that makes enough sense. I am a big Folken fan too! Big HUUGE Folken fan, bigger than Harmony!  
  
  
  
Recommended Authors:  
  
Harmony  
  
Karmen Hellfire Albatou  
  
Toadie - She has a great story so far, she needs reviews!!  
  
Dueling-Wing-Goddess - She has a great Esca story going right now, Quarrel of Brothers!! 


	24. What Once Was

Folken woke up early the next morning, as he always did. He left Megami to sleep as he quietly dressed and slipped out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
He hadn't been walking down the hallway for very long until he ran in to Von. Von smiled warmly at him.  
  
'Good morning Brother, where is our little guest?' Von asked Folken.  
  
'The Princess is still asleep.' Folken told him.  
  
'So she is the Legendary Princess.' Von thought about this for a minute.  
  
'Yes, she is. I'm glad she was able to come back to Gaea, she didn't seem happy on the Mystic Moon.' Folken told Von.  
  
'But that is where she was born and raised, how could she not be happy?' Von wondered.  
  
'The Mystic Moon has changed a lot Von. There, she is not considered a Princess anymore; there is no ruling family any longer.' Folken paused, preparing to remind Von of the legend.  
  
'It was the Silver Millennium, when all the planets were at peace; the universe was a happy place, and the Moon Kingdom the happiest. There were fireworks and parties every night, dancing and laughing. Queen Serenity, the ruler of the Moon Kingdom, raised her daughter Serena to follow in her footsteps and rule the Moon, but most of the time Serena spent staring at the Mystic Moon, because she had fallen in love with its Prince.' Folken stopped there, building up the tension, no one knew the legends better than Folken.  
  
'Darien was his name, Prince Darien of the Mystic Moon, and he would come and confide in her about the terrible things happening on the Mystic Moon and the Evil Powers taking over there. He was so very worried about his younger sister, Princess Megami.' Folken paused. It was quite a mouthful for him.  
  
'What does this have to do with anything?' Von asked him, only to be hushed.  
  
'Darien had to go and protect the Mystic Moon, but by the time he would get back to Mystic Moon, all might already be lost, including his sister. This Queen Beryl had come out of nowhere. No one knew where she had come from, and she was amazingly strong, maybe even unbeatable. But, what no one knew was that Megami, Darien's sister, had fallen in love as well, with a man from Gaea.' Folken looked around a bit, catching his breath and making sure Von was still listening to his still long story.  
  
'Megami had fallen in love with a man, from out family, our ancestors. She had known the danger she was in on the Mystic Moon, she had gone into the gardens to find her love, which was to wait for her. But it was too late, Beryl had attacked already. She searched for him, she thought he wouldn't come. She was almost killed, and he rescued her, transporting her to the Moon Palace to help protect it with her brother. Queen Serenity knew she was coming, and approved of it.' Folken explained.  
  
'Just then though, the attack was launched on the Moon Kingdom by Queen Beryl and her most devoted Generals under her control. The Sailor Scouts, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus and Sailor Earth, tried to fight against Queen Beryl without success, and were taken away by the Evil Forces, all except for Sailor Earth. She was left to fight alone. She was about to be attacked, and almost killed when her Prince came to rescue her. He was injured, fatally, before Sailor Earth could reach his side, they were both sucked in.'  
  
'In the next instant Darien was taken away, leaving Serena behind. The Princess ran towards Darien and was also sucked in by the Evil Forces.'  
  
'Queen Serenity came forth to rescue them, but it was too late. They had fallen into a deep sleep and were floating amongst the carnage, away from the Moon Kingdom. Queen Serenity couldn't let it end this way. She refused to let them take away her daughter's future that way. She refused to let them take away all of their futures! So she took out the Silver Imperium Crystal and put it on her Wand. The Queen's cat advisors, Luna and Artemis, reminded the Queen that if she used her Silver Crystal she wouldn't have any strength left, but Queen Serenity knew it was the only way. She had to sacrifice her kingdom if they were to defeat Queen Beryl and regain their peace.' Folken slowed his speech slightly. Von was ready to speak now.  
  
'So, the words "Cosmic Moon Power," she united all the energy of the Universe to get rid of the Evil Forces. She couldn't destroy them since that would have destroyed the others as well, so she trapped them all inside her Crystal and then sent them to a new future on the Mystic Moon.' Von squinted his eyes, trying to think of what happened next in the legend. 'Except, our ancestors, he was separated, wasn't he? He was sent back to Gaea, which had been protected from the evil and left untouched.' Von finished. Folken shook his head.  
  
'Yes, Queen Serenity had saved them all; he cat advisors wondered why she looked so sad. Queen Serenity explained that it was because none of them would remember anything of Moon Kingdom, and worst of all, she would never see her sweet daughter again. But that was the only way for any of them to live on. She had just enough power left to send everything Luna and Artemis would need in the future on the Mystic Moon. Queen Serenity's daughter and her Court would need their help if the Negaverse were ever to break free again.' Folken added in, Von continued and filled in the rest, his memory of the legends coming back to him.  
  
'If Evil Forces should try to repeat what happened there, they would know what to do. She had said, "Farewell, and good luck. Good-bye, Serena. You are in my heart always." And then the Imperium Silver Crystal released everyone and sent them to the Mystic Moon. Queen Serenity then said, "Be happy . . . on behalf of the Moon you will be free again". The last of her energy spent, Queen Serenity fell into a deep sleep hoping that perhaps they would meet again. With that, she dropped her Wand, and Luna and Artemis were encapsulated to also be sent to a peaceful future on the Mystic Moon.' Von trailed off, thinking about it.  
  
'Can she be.?' Von asked, but he already knew the answer. 'Who was the Prince from our ancestral family?' Von asked his Brother, but he thought he already knew the answer to that; he just had to confirm it.  
  
'I was that Prince, Von.' Folken told him.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
AN: Yea. That chapter was pretty boring, I'm probably gonna re-upload it later or something if I think of something more interesting to add in to this chapter.  
  
Until then, this is a boring chapter. 


	25. Chapter 25

AN: Okay, I got the one review I wanted, and now I'm updating!! I'm really sorry too, see, I'm almost finished writing the story.. But. you see. I wrote the ending of the story out on a piece of paper. and that piece of paper was thrown away. hehe.  
  
*~*~*Previously*~*~*  
  
"If Evil Forces should try to repeat what happened there, they would know what to do. She had said, "Farewell, and good luck. Good-bye, Serena. You are in my heart always." And then the Imperium Silver Crystal released everyone and sent them to the Mystic Moon. Queen Serenity then said, "Be happy . . . on behalf of the Moon you will be free again". The last of her energy spent, Queen Serenity fell into a deep sleep hoping that perhaps they would meet again. With that, she dropped her Wand, and Luna and Artemis were encapsulated to also be sent to a peaceful future on the Mystic Moon." Von trailed off, thinking about it.  
  
"Can she be.?" Von asked, but he already knew the answer. "Who was the Prince from our ancestral family?" on asked his Brother, but he thought he already knew the answer to that; he just had to confirm it.  
  
"I was that Prince, Von." Folken told him. Von looked at Folken, he was shocked, and he didn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That's impossible!" Von protested, not wanting to believe it.  
  
"No, it's not" Folken shook his head as he talked to Von.  
  
Von didn't want to loose his Brother, not again. Not to a young girl, not even to protect his own planet, not for the galaxy he lived in. Folken rested his hands on Von's shoulders.  
  
"Von."Folken looked into Von's hurting eyes. Von hit Folken's hands away angrily.  
  
"No! I don't want you to have anything to do with the legends or anything!" Von yelled at him, running in the opposite direction.  
  
"Von!" Folken called after him, but Von had already turned the corner down the hallway. Folken sighed sadly, maybe he shouldn't tell Von he had sex with Megami, maybe he shouldn't tell anyone.  
  
Folken decided just to leave Von be, he would just make things worse if he confronted Von. He just walked slowly, even lazily, to the dinning room for a late brunch. After all, he had had a long night, a very long night.  
  
Folken walked in the dinning room to see Dryden, Millerna, Hitomi, and Allen sitting around the table. The all greeted him almost in unison. He smiled back, giving a simple hello. Folken sat down across from Allen, and a chair away from Hitomi.  
  
They started to talk as they were soon served brunch. "Where is this girl, Megami?" Millerna asked, looking to the door.  
  
"And where is Von, he said he would be right back."Hitomi said sadly.  
  
"Don't worry; I'm sure he'll be back soon."Folken said, feeling a little awkward.  
  
"And the Princess?" Allen asked absent mindedly as he sipped at a drink.  
  
Folken blushed deeply. "Uhh... The Princess.?" Folken asked.  
  
"Princess, what Princess?" Millerna and Hitomi asked in unison. They didn't care about anything else; they just cared about this "Princess".  
  
"Well. I.."Folken blushed again.  
  
"The girl Folken told us about earlier. She turned out to be the Legendary Princess of Two Planets, ne?" Allen looked over at Folken expectantly.  
  
Folken blushed lightly, but quickly hid it away. "Yes, she did turn out to be the Princess." Folken told them.  
  
"Where is she?!" Someone suddenly asked. Everyone turned their head to the vast glass window at the end of the dining room that they were in.  
  
Two women were standing right in the center of the glass. They had their backs to each other; their arms crossed and were wearing clothes like Megami, only different colors.  
  
Allen stood up angrily, drawing his sword. "Who are you?!" He demanded from them.  
  
"I, am Sailor Neptune, I rule all oceans!" The first woman with wavy aqua colored hair announced.  
  
"And I am Sailor Uranus; I am the ruler of the sky!" The woman with short sandy blonde colored hair announced.  
  
"Why are you here?" Folken asked seemingly calm, while he stood up from his chair.  
  
"We want the Princess back; you have no right to hold her prisoner here!" Sailor Uranus angrily said, pointing at Folken.  
  
"We're not holding her prisoner here! She's staying out of her own free will!" Hitomi said, and then she looked over to Folken, uncertainty haunting her beautiful green eyes, "Right, Folken?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Then are you going to--"Sailor Neptune cut Sailor Uranus off. Sailor Neptune rested her hand on Sailor Uranus's shoulder.  
  
"Please, we don't mean to disturb you, but Sailor Earth should really come back with us, now." Sailor Neptune explained calmly to them.  
  
~~~Folken's Bedroom~~~  
  
Megami was peacefully sleeping, still tired from the night before. It had been such a long time since she had had a long and good nights sleep. Though, she hadn't really known she had been that tired.  
  
Someone was standing outside the large window, on the balcony. The window/door was locked, though the curtains were pulled back to allow the bright morning sunlight to pour in.  
  
The figure, one of a man, put one of his hands on the window, as he leaned closer, staring admiringly at the young Princess sleeping soundly in her lover's bed.  
  
The window/door leading to the balcony suddenly unlocked, allowing the strange figure to enter the room silently but swiftly. The darkened figure quickly made its way to the bed, sitting down next to the slumbering Princess.  
  
The dark figure put down the hood of his black cloak. The man had raggedy dark brown almost black hair, his eyes were narrow and focused, maroon colored, but deeper than Folken's.  
  
The man sat at the Princess's side, looking thoughtfully at her. He ran his slender fingers through her hair. She looked so peaceful, lying there in that bed that day.  
  
The girl suddenly moaned, her eyes fluttering open suddenly. The man withdrew his fingers from her hair, putting back on a stern look.  
  
"Folken.?" The girl asked, turning to face the man. Her eyes went wide as she saw who it was. She didn't know who it was, but it certainly was not Folken!  
  
"Who--" The man cut her off as he quickly drew a long samurai sword and held it to her neck. The Princess was now sitting up, holding the covers to her chest, staring from the man to the sword and back.  
  
"If you don't scream, I might not kill you." The man told the young Princess, hoarsely whispering to her. Sweat was trickling down her brow, she was shaking.  
  
"W-What do you want from m-me?" She asked, shaking. The man only smiled at her. He licked his lips.  
  
"I don't know. why don't you tell me?" He teased, breathing down her neck. He tugged at the sheets that Megami was holding. Megami only held them tighter in her clenched fists, pulling the closer to her otherwise exposed chest.  
  
"Oh. come on sweetie, just show me a little bit of a good time. Then we can go somewhere else. maybe even have a little more fun." The man whispered in Megami's ear, biting the top it. Megami shivered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Dun dun dun!! What will happen next? Will the others come to save Megami or will she be left at the mercy of this intruder? Tune in next time (after I get 10 reviews) and fine out!! 


End file.
